Snare-oh
Snare-oh, formerly known as Benmummy, is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Thep Khufan from the planet Anur Khufos. Appearance Snare-oh's eyes and the gaps between his bandages glow green. He has a black and gold pharaoh's head-dress. Snare-oh also has black bracers and greaves. Snare-oh wore the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder in the original series. Ben 10,000 as Snare-oh looks like Snare-oh in the original series, exept he has the green on his chest covered up. In Ultimate Alien, Snare-oh looks the same but is much taller and he wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. The green lines on his body are now gold. In Omniverse, Snare-oh's head-dress is now black, with two glowing green gaps on either side of it, and a gold rimming at the bottom. His green eyes are now surrounded by crown-like golden spikes, his lower face is wrapped in bandages, and his chin is black with more green gaps on it, and a golden beard-like spine jutting from it. The gaps on his chest are now gone, and his bandages are more ragged, as well as more layers being visible, and being more greyish-brown in color. His upper chest and shoulders are covered by a large collar/wrap-like garment with green and black stripes. He has black-and-gold pads on each shoulder, each one have a green "eye" on them. The tendrils on his back are much shorter. The ties on his "skirt" are replaced by a single bandage. His braces and greaves now have gold rimmings, and now each have two, much larger green gaps on them. He now has an extra "toe" on each of his heels. The Omnitrix is on a green-and-white belt around his waist. Benmummy.png|10 year old ben as Snare-oh in the original series Benmummy_UA.PNG|Snare-oh in Ultimate Alien Future_Benmummy_and_Kenny_Tennyson.png|Ben 10,000 as Snare-oh in Ken 10 Powers and Abilities Snare-oh, being composed of bandages, can reshape his body at will. This allows him to split himself apart to dodge attacks and reforming to counter-attack. Snare-oh can recover from many types of injuries, including being torn into confetti by a large fan, almost instantly. When Snare-oh was first used, he had trouble figuring out how to use his powers, he has only used the ability to extend his bandages so far. Although Snare-oh is frail he has some degree of enhanced strength. Snare-oh also has a surprising amount of speed and agility for his size and all bandages, even enough to scale walls and dodge attacks with relative ease. His composition also allows him to survive in a vacuum. Original Series *In Under Wraps: **Snare-oh was unlocked by scanning the Mummy. *In The Return: **'Snare-oh battled the Yenaldooshi. *In Ken 10: **'An alternate timeline Snare-oh got Kenny out of a vent. Ultimate Alien *In Ben 10,000 Returns: **Snare-oh was re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. Omniverse *In The Frogs Of War: Part 1: **Snare-oh battled the Incurseans, he then changed into Rath. Appearances Ben 10 *''The Return'' (first appearance; accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast) *''Ken 10'' (alternate timeline) Ben 10: Omniverse *''The Frogs Of War: Part 1'' (first re-appearance, Randomizer) Naming and Translations Benmummy Name Toys Ben 10 *Snare-oh 4" Figure Ben 10: Alien Force *Alien Creation Figures from (Ben 10) Snare-oh and Frankenstrike. Ben 10: Omniverse *Snare-oh 4" Figure (Coming Soon) Trivia *Snare-oh was never officially named by Ben (the name 'Benmummy' was assigned to him by the credits during the original series). In Omniverse, the placeholder name 'Benmummy' was replaced with Snare-oh. *Snare-oh's name comes from "snare", meaning to tie up, and the "-oh" is derived from "pharaoh", a word for Egyptian royalty. See Also */Gallery/ *Mummy - DNA source Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Anur System Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Elastic Aliens Category:Shapeshifting Aliens